Nikorasu Akimoto
Position Nikorasu Akimoto is the former captain of the sixth division and the current head of the Kuchiki clan. His former Lieutenants include Ayumi Kuchiki, Haruki Kasai, and Shigeru Funaki. His current Lieutenant is Jeisen Tababito. He became a member of the Kuchiki clan through his marrage to Ayumi and he became the co-head of the Kuchiki clan by order of the former head and father of Ayumi, Sesshomaru Kuchiki. After Ayumi's murder, Akimoto became the sole head of the Kuchiki clan until such a time comes that worthy successor of Kuchiki blood comes of age. Appearance Nikorasu Akimoto is 6'1 feet tall with ear length black hair and red eyes. He has fair skin complexion. He wears the traditional Shinigami shihaksho and Captain's haori. His haori has a tall collar and is golden embroidered.. He also has a silver and iron shoulder guard on his shoulders as well as matching guantlets on both arms and hands with fine leather gloves underneath. '' Biography and Background Nikorasu Akimoto was born into the lower noble family of Akimoto in Rukon district. He was the son of former shinigami Hiei and Kikyo Akimoto. He was the youngest of 3 children. His older brother, Lee Akimoto, was a shinigami of the sixth squad. Yumi, his sister, was a proper noble woman. Akimoto lived a happy life for 16 years with his family learning his studies and the art of the sword from his private instructor Shidao Myri. Then, one night his estate was assaulted by scores of hired mercs and his family and all their severants were slaughtered with the exception of Yumi who had been married to her merchant spouse. Akimoto witnessed his parents and brother killed by the man who hired the mercenaries. After mercilessly killing his family the man searched the grounds for Nikorasu. Nikorasu was able to keep unditected until he was found by Shidao. Nikorasu survived only due to Shidao leading him to a secret passage way through the family vaults. On his way out Nikorasu grabbed his family's sword and swore to avenge their deaths. After escaping Nikorasu vowed revenge. After his initial escape from his home he and Shidao sought refuge with Yumi and her husband in the city of Nuranogon for several months. Yumi attempted to dissuade Nikorasu from his path of vengeance but he would hear nothing of it. After a heartfelt fairwell to his teacher Shidao and his sister, he set off on his own. He lived a life on the move, never staying in one place too long. He became obsessed with killing every merc that had a part in his family's death. Nikorasu was hailed as a swordsmen protege. Mastering styles and combat forms more quickly than any Akimoto before him. Nikorasu carved through nearly every mercenary group in the Rukon district, searching for the mercs that stole his life. And while he did not notice it, his spiritual pressure increased over time with every life he took. Consumed by rage, grief, and a lust for revenge. It did not matter to him who he killed to reach his goal. When he wiped out merc gangs he would slaughter their families if they stood in his way. After several years of this he finally found the merc gang responsible. He wiped them out but was never able to discover the identity of the person that hired them. Nevertheless, Akimoto had reached something resembling closure after killing the mercs. However, with his quest for vengence over, he felt lost. His purpose had been revenge for so long that killing was all he knew now. So he became a mercenary bounty hunter for hire and a very profitable one at that. Upon becoming a mercenary, Akimoto developed a code that strictly stated he would not kill unarmed targets or children. Due to his exploits for slaughtering the many merc gangs, Akimoto was known as a hero to many of the common folk for freeing them from the merc gang's exploited rule. This meant he was hired quite often to deal with many problems be they hollows, criminals, serial killers, rapists, drug cartels, etc. Few of the common folk knew of the innocent lives he had also killed along the way, others however took advantage of that fact. Akimoto sent the majority of his profits back to Yumi, her family, and Shidao to support their business. At some point Akimoto was hired by two shinigami Ryuunosuke and Kazue Kasai to track down various individuals ranging from nobles to other persons of interest. After tracking them down he would either capture them to be interogated or kill them on the spot. Akimoto assumed they were corrupt nobles and a threat to the Seireitei so he did not question his assignments, but he did question the brutality and twisted nature of his employers. For his last job for them, Akimoto was to inflitrate a compound and eliminate a group of people. His primary targets were three individuals. During his recon Akimoto discovered that several of his secondary targets were families, mostly unarmed women and children. Upon further recon he discovered his primary target was the family of a captain of the Gotei 13. Everything made sense now. The people he had been hired to kill were all connected to his employers' squads. They were blackmailing and killing people important to their superiors in order to climb their way up the ranks. Upon discovering this Akimoto cut ties to the Kasai's and allowed his targets to go free. He then left an unanomus tip with the Seireitei the Kasai's were behind these many murders as well as leaving evidence to implicate them, leading to their arrest. Not long after, a group known as the Ringed Krakens began to target Akimoto. Their business ventures, having been tied up with the success of the Kasai's plans had been ruined as a direct result of Akimoto's influence. Outnumbered, they cornered Akimoto in a forest in the Zaraki district of Rukon. This resulted in weeks of stealthfully avoiding Ringed Kraken patrols in the forest, and quitely taking them out one by one as well as fighting against the many deadly creatures that dwelled there. With his resources dwindling fast, Akimoto resorted to hunting the animals of the forest. While hunting a deer he over heard a Ringed Kraken patrol nearby. They had killed most of a nearby wolf pack for sport and had cornered what appeared to be the Alpha pair of the pack. Akimoto could not stand by while these sick bastards tormented the cornered animals. Akimoto fell upon them like a force of nature, eradicating them all in minutes, giving the wolves the chance to escape. Unfortunately for Akimoto he was wounded in the process. Days passed, with him battling against the patrols, and while he was in no danger of death from his wound, the pain slowed his movements and clouded his judgement. Eventually he found himself cornered by the leaders of the Ringed Krakens with his weapon taken from him. Believing his end had come, he accepted his death in a stoic and honorable manner. Much to his surprise the wolves he had save days earlier came to his rescue, distracting the leaders long enough for Akimoto to reach his weapon and finish them. With the Ringed Krakens wiped out, Akimoto left the forest with two wolves at his side. It seemed the wolves considered Akimoto as one of their pack for saving them and refused to leave his side. Accepting this, Akimoto brought them with him naming the male wolf Blackfire due to his black fur and golden eyes, and the White wolf Luna, due to her white fur and blue eyes. The two wolves remain faithful companions to Akimoto to this day. Akimoto then continued mercany work for several years more years after his encounter with the Ringed Krakens with his trusty wolf companions not far behind. Across all of this time his powers gradually grew. In fact, they grew to the point where if he was angered enough or tapped into his rage his shikai would active though he didn't know it's name. Eventually, Akimoto set up a base of opperations for himself in the city Nuranogon to have a place to dwell in between contracts as well as be closer to his remaining family. He put much of his profits into building a tavern to call home. He hired a the bartender Duncan who would become a lifetime friend as well as Yumi's husband Miroku to run his books and business ventures, and several other individuals to be cooks and maintenance. Over time Akimoto's reputation grew to the point that he was contacted by the Kuchiki clan. They approached him with an offer. There was a deadly power struggle brewing for control of the Kuchiki clan. Family members were assassinating each other to rise further up the line of succession. The current Head of the Kuchiki clan and captain of squad 6 Sesshomaru Kuchiki offered to pay him a great sum to guard his daughter, Aymui Kuchiki. The next in line to become head of the Kuchiki house after him. Akimoto accepted the job and became her personal body guard. Ayumi hated Akimoto at first due to her belief that she could protect herself being a shinigami and all. Akimoto and Ayumi would bicker back and forth, she would sneak away from him and Akimoto would track her down, etc... Over time there were many assassination attempts on her life. Akimoto saved her life several times and sometimes she would save his. Over time they grew to trust each other and began to open up to one another. Akimoto eventually told her of his past and the things he had done. She accepted him for what he was and did not judge him. They began to fall in love and began a romantic relationship in secret, for it was forbidden for a commoner to be involved with a noble. Eventually during the last attempt on Ayumi's life Akimoto's shikai activated. Much to Ayumi's surprise. After this last attempt on Ayumi's life the family members behind the assassinations were finally revealed, and brought to justice. Sesshomaru rewarded Akimoto for his service and granted him and all of his family a title and place among the Kuchiki family. Not long after Akimoto moved his sister, Shidao, and all those who worked for him to live with him in the Seireitei. In the years following Ayumi asked her father to allow Akimoto to train as a shinigami. Sesshomaru allowed it. Akimoto passed through the academy in a few short months and joined squad 11 for a time before transferring to squad 6 as the Lieutenant under Sesshomaru with Ayumi as the third seat. Akimoto saw Sesshomaru as his mentor and learned a great many things from him. Together Sesshomaru and Ayumi were able to heal the psychological wounds of his past. Akimoto believes to this day he can never repay them for all they've done to make him a better person. During this time he discovered his zanpakuto's name and achieved bankai. Akimoto eventually came forward and revealed his relationship with Ayumi and asked for her hand in marriage. Seshomaru laughed and stated he may be old but he had figured out their relationship long ago regardless of how well they hid it. He agreed. They were married. Sesshomaru Kuchiki had reached a very old age and transferred the title of head of the house to Akimoto and Ayumi. He also stepped down as captain and nominated Akimoto to replace him. The decision was unanimous. Akimoto became captain and Ayumi was his lieutenant. Sesshomaru passed away years later and told Akimoto he leaves this world knowing his daughter, squad, and house will be in good hands. At some point after this, Akimoto was assigned to take Haruki Kasai under his command to observe. His parents had become fugitives after escaping their execution and their son may have had ties to them. Akimoto was ordered to observe Haruki and ensure he had no ties to them beside blood. But Akimoto had planned to take him under his wing even before the orders came down. Akimoto could see right away he was different. Akimoto saw an honorable man that found his way despite all the hardships he must have suffered growing up as in orphan in Rukon. Perhaps Akimoto saw a little of himself in Haruki. Whatever the reason, Akimoto trusted Haruki with his life and made him his fourth seat beneath his third seat Shigeru Funaki. It had been centuries since his family was slaughted but Akimoto was still plagued by nightmares of his family being slaughtered. They began to get worse and worse. Until he began to receive visions of Aymui's death. Several days after these visions Akimoto finds Ayumi dying with a stab wound though her chest with her assailant standing over her. It is the same man that killed his family centuries ago. Akimoto tries to attack him but he disappears in a cloud of black smoke. Akimoto runs to Ayumi and they exchange final words. Aymui dies in his arms. Akimoto has since been consumed with finding this man and killing him once and for all ever since. Powers and Abilities '''Stats:' Points earned: 6 ' ' Akimoto's Zanpakto is named Ryū-en Ha (Dragon flame blade) ''' ' '''Shikai: Release command: Kaen-chū makikomu sorera (Engulf them in flame)' It is a fire/volcano type Zanpakuto. It takes the appearance of a flaming dragon scimitar. Flames emit from the engravings and hollow line in the middle of the blade and grow outwards over time until the entire blade is engulfed in flame. It has 2 abilities in Shikai: Doragon Kasaii (Dragon Fire) Its most basic power that can manipulate fire and lava as well as create it. This ability primarily serves as a flame thrower and is fired with the swing of the sword. It covers a wide range of attack and can be difficult to dodge. It isn't usually strong enough to inflict a fatal blow with the wide range. This technique is useful in both offensive and defensive purposes as it can create a wall of fire around the user to defend against minor attacks. Offensively it can be focused into a concentrated heat blast at a single target for maximum effect. In addition to the flame thrower, the fire can also be manipulated in different ways to increase its lethality. The flames can be manipulated to create a second sword made entirely out of flames and lava. The second sword allows the user to either defend and attack, attack twice, or focus both swords on defending. One of these can be used in the same turn if need be. Regardless of how the fire is manilupated, the intial flame of each blast takes the form of a dragon with a blaze of fire trailing behind. Jigoku no Sabaki (Infernal Judgment). This ability involves twirling the zanpakuto to increase the intensity of the flames, essentially charging the blast, then releasing it upon the foe. The longer the user twirls, the more powerful the blast. Twirling is not necessary in order to perform the technique, but it does improve the intensity of the flames thus more damage is inficted upon the target. Whether the zanpakuto i twirled before hand or not, this technique changes depending how it is released. If released directly at the target, it will create a vortex of flame and spiritual pressure. If the attack is released straight into the air, the flames will rain down upon the foe resembling bolts of lightning with their speed but made of fire. Lastly, if the energy is released into the ground by stabbing the sword into the terrain, it will result it lava erupting from the ground that can be manipulated by the user. Bankai: Burakku Moeru Ryū-en Ha (Black Blazing Dragon Flame Blade) The user's body is covered in lava and fire mixed with immense spiritual pressure, giving it the appearance of a humanoid Dragon. The head is covered with the lava taking the appearance of dragonscale armor mixed with a daedric helmet and teeth along the snout, with four long protruding horns extending back. (the helmet can be retracted to show the users' face. It can also open along the mouth of the helmet to breathe fire from the user's mouth) On top of the fire, making up a rough exoskeleton, is molten lava and rock. Two 5 meter long blades made from the same lava material and steel extend from the the middle of each of his forearms. Blades made of fire resembling his shikai can also be manifested in each of the wielder's hands if need be. The swords can be destroyed with enough force as they are made of fire but can easily be replaced by forming another blade. It has all of the abilities of it's shikai but they are increased in strength immensely and the bankai gains Akimoto an additional ability. Jigoku no Sabaki (Infernal Judgement): It is roughly the same technique as before but with a dramatic increase in power. When the blast is fired directly at the opponent the result is a much larger flaming vortex that protrudes bolts of fire, extending outwards that attempt to pull the opponent into the vortexes path. When the wielder raises their blade up to the sky and fires the immense amount of fire and spiritual pressure into the air, gigantic fire balls resembling meteorites fall from the sky and converge on their target. Lastly, if the blade is stabbed into the ground, a massive eruption of lava and flame occurs. These eruptions are massive pillars of energy that entrap their opponent before converging on their target and detonating in a mass of fire. (Basically Yamamoto's Ennetsu Jigoku just less powerful.) The resulting magma and fire left over from the attack can be manipulated by the wielder and used to attack repeatedly. Eien no gōka (Eternal Hellfire) This power is normally rarely used, only when Akimoto deems his opponent worthy to witness his full strength. The flames of the bankai grow outwards, removing itself completely from the user and constrict the air around him. He then focuses the power of his bankai into these flames until it takes the form of a full medieval dragon engulfed in flame. It is then unleashed upon the opponent. The wielder controls the dragon with his zanpakuto, guiding its direction of flight, attacks, and so on. The dragon uses its claws, tail and the rest of his body for attack but the primary threats are his jaws and fire breath. When it breathes fire the flames hit with the force of all of Jigoku no Sabaki's pillars of fire. Its jaws on the other hand are another matter entirely. Should the wielder chose to inflict his final blow, the dragon will fly towards it's target, entrap it in a wall of fire, and fall upon it's prey. As the jaws of the dragon close around it's target, the dragon detonates into a massive explosion. (This technique is very risky as the size of the blast and intensity of the heat can possibly harm the user is not carefully released. This technique can be only be activated 15 turns after the user releases bankai. It will last for 8 turns after which the bankai will return to its normal state and cannot be activated again for another 20 turns. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Ex-Captain Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Inactive